El Escudo
by Towanda-J
Summary: En medio de una batalla, Hermione es herida de gravedad. Harry crea un escudo que los protegerá a ambos, y dentro de él se desarrollará una tensa situación. Mi primer fic.


Hola, lectores! Este es el primer fic que escribo, y que publico en internet. Espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y a cualquiera que haya gastado una millonada comprando sus derechos. **_

---------------------------------------------

El Escudo 

La batalla estaba en su momento culminante. Los gritos, los hechizos, las amenazas, los gemidos de dolor, todo se mezclaba en un ambiente con aroma a muerte y terror. Muchos de los que se encontraban allí sabían que no sería la última vez que estarían luchando.

Harry lanzó un desmaius que terminó con el mortífago que lo asediaba desde hacía rato. Lo apresó en unas cuerdas y se apresuró a trasladarlo mágicamente al cuartel, donde sus aliados, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, estarían esperando a los presos. Su mirada pronto recorrió el campo, intentando identificar a los cuerpos inertes del piso, deseando que su vista no se tope ni con cabelleras pelirrojas ni con una castaña. A ella la buscaba especialmente. Quería que esté sana y salva, y de eso debía encargarse él. Había insistido en que ella no los acompañara, pero, bien lo sabía, Hermione podía ser muy terca a veces. Cómo la amaba.

Ayudó a Lupin, que luchaba con una mortífaga. Ésta finalmente cayó al piso con un desmaius y fue también trasladada al cuartel para una posterior interrogación.

Harry volvió a asediar el campo de batalla con sus orbes esmeraldas. Lo que vió le paró el corazón de improvisto. Hermione estaba echada en el suelo, sosteniéndose una herida sangrante en el estómago, y queriendo defenderse del mortífago causante de su mal. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, y llevado por un impulso animal, Harry salió disparado en aquella dirección, dispuesto a defender a su mejor amiga con su propia vida. Le debía demasiado. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y empujó al mortífago, quien calló al suelo mudo de sorpresa. Harry, olvidando que era un mago, que su masa corporal era inferior a la del mortífago, y que había otros alrededor que podían atacarlo, se tiró sobre él y lo atacó a la manera muggle, asestándole varios puñetazos en la cara. El mortífago había perdido la varita con el choque, pero eso no le impidió defenderse echando a Harry hacia atrás. El joven-que-vivió empuñó rápidamente su varita, que continuaba en su mano y le lanzó a su enemigo el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente. Escuchó con sádica satisfacción los gritos de terror del mago oscuro: su cara tenía enormes tajos por dónde fluía espumosa sangre. Harry le echó un desmaius y rápidamente lo envió al cuartel. Todo esto ocurrió en fracciones de segundos, y una vez que el mortífago despareció de su vista, Harry se volteó a ver a Hermione. Sus ojos se conectaron, ambos reflejaban amor, un amor del que el otro no se percataba. Harry corrió hacia donde estaba ella, que sangraba mucho, e hizo con la varita un campo protector. Un escudo de contextura acuosa los cubrió, y pronto los ruidos de la batalla cesaron.

Harry contempló con horror la herida de su amiga.

- Harry- susurró Hermione con esfuerzo. Su mano seguía apoyada en el corte, y su varita estaba abandonada en un costado.

- Hermione. ¿Qué te hizo?- dijo Harry, apoyando su mano también en la herida. Su mente estaba bloqueada, sus ojos pasaban de la herida al rostro de Hermione una y otra vez.

- Un hechizo, magia negra...- a ella le costaba hablar.

Harry estaba en shock. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de abrazar a Hermione, de intercambiar su lugar por el de ella, de retroceder en el tiempo para impedirle que fuera a esa maldita batalla que le estaba costando la vida. Hermione hizo otra mueca de dolor, y se dobló en dos para presionarse más fuertemente el estómago.

- Hermione... Hermione...- susurraba el joven con terror.

Si la perdía a ella, perdía todo.

Varios mortífagos intentaba romper el escudo protector que los encerraba a ambos, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles. Había algo, algo extraño, que hacía que ese escudo fuera más potente que los realizados comúnmente. Pronto muchos desistieron, porque estaban siendo atacados por más aurors.

- Harry... perdóname- dijo Hermione, apretándole la mano a su amigo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

- No, Hermy, no, perdóname tú a mí, porque no pude protegerte- contestó Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

Él también se sentía morir. Hermione le sonrió tiernamente, negando con la cabeza, de una manera tan especial, que le cortó la respiración a Harry.

- Me distraje- explicó- me distraje buscándote a ti. Tenía miedo... de que te haya pasado algo malo.

- Hermione- los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas.

Podía sentir cómo la vida de la persona que más amaba se iba de sus manos. Y no se le ocurría nada para impedirlo, su mente estaba absolutamente en blanco.

- Quiero decirte... que los momentos más importantes de mi vida los pasé junto a ti, y que...- Hermione no logró terminar la oración, porque su amigo la interrumpió:

- No te despidas. No te despidas. – Harry sollozó, y la abrazó más fuerte.

Los ojos de Hermione emanaron unas lágrimas, que fueron limpiadas por él. Sentía su piel más fría, sus ojos más distantes...

Harry pensó en un momento todo el tiempo que podía haber aprovechado con ella, y lo tarde que se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad representaba para él su amistad. Se sentía desfallecer, sentía que debía hablar, expresarle con humanas palabras todo lo que su cuerpo encerraba. Pero antes, antes quería asegurarse...

- Debe de haber alguna manera.- Harry tomó su varita y apuntó al estómago de Hermione, que había parado de sangrar un poco, pero cuyo corte era demasiado profundo. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Es magia negra, sólo un medimago experto podría... ya no me queda tiempo, Harry- Hermione susurró con soltura, con decisión.

- No. ¡No!. No dejaré... que mueras...no te dejaré, no a ti.- Harry apuntó con decisión al estómago.

Tragó saliva, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, un zumbido le recorría las orejas, un sudor se esparcía por cada centímetro de su piel. No podía acordarse de ningún hechizo útil en aquellas circunstancias, a la mente sólo se le venían imágenes de Hermione. Hermione siendo atacada por un troll, Hermione volando con él en Buckbeak, Hermione hermosa en el baile de Navidad, Hermione corriendo con él por el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione ayudándole con las tareas de Snape, Hermione sonriéndole.

Y allí estaba, frente a ella, sosteniéndola y viéndola morir. Sus ojos se centraron en los suyos, semiabiertos. Le regaló una débil sonrisa, que Harry devolvió. Y, de repente, recordó. Recordó un hechizo que quizás serviría. Quizás. Harry sabía que eso no era posible, dada la clase de magia que intervino, pero podía intentarlo. Suspiró, y tomó firmemente la varita, y con la otra mano apretó la de Hermione, que entrecerraba los ojos y respiraba muy calmadamente. Harry la miró, y sintiendo que de ése momento dependían todos los siguientes, sintiendo todo el amor que le expresaba aquella mujer que lo acompañó toda su vida, pronunció el hechizo sanador.

Un rayo violeta salió de su varita para adentrarse en el corte de Hermione. La joven se agitó un poco, Harry la sostuvo, y, finalmente, se tranquilizó. Sus ojos se habían cerrado.

- ¡NO! ¡HERMIONE!- Harry la agitó para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada. Se sintió morir en ese momento; unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes. La abrazó posesivamente.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro del escudo, porque todos estaban luchando por su propia vida.

Harry lloraba con los ojos cerrados, abrazando a su amiga. Sintió que la mano de ella se cerraba sobre la de él. Se separó un poco para contemplar el rostro de ella, y con sorpresa vió que los ojos de ella estaban firmemente abiertos, y que le sonreía. Harry sintió como una ola de felicidad, la más grande que haya experimentado en su vida, lo invadía. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de aquella por quien estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, y a abrazarla y darle besos por toda la cara, que ella correspondió. Aun estaba débil, pero vivía. Harry se detuvo un momento a contemplar la herida. Tan sólo quedaba una marca donde había impactado el hechizo.

- ¿Cómo... cómo es posible?- preguntó mirando a Hermione.

- Algunas personas dicen... que los hechizos sanadores funcionan mejor en casos extremos, si la persona que los realiza siente algo muy especial y único por el herido.- contestó ella sonriendo.

Harry también sonrió, acariciándole el rostro. Era ése el momento, no podía seguir desperdiciando sus días, debía decirle lo que sentía. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pensó en un segundo en las posibles consecuencias, pero descartó rápidamente todo lo que le venía a la mente. Porque el que no arriesga, no gana.

- Es cierto. Lo que siento por ti, Hermione, es irremplazable, hermoso. Es por ti por quien me levanto cada día, decidido a superarme, a llevar mi destino hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste. Porque eres lo más importante que tengo y que tendré. Yo respiro si tú respiras, siento si tú sientes, vivo si tú vives. Te amo, Hermione.- le susurró Harry con vos ronca, mirándola a los ojos, esperando una reacción. No sabía de dónde había sacada semejantes palabras. Hermione tenía la boca levemente entreabierta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, con lágrimas a punto de salir.

- Harry...- sollozó, y sacando energías de su interior, se incorporó un poco más y lo abrazó fuertemente, aspirando su aroma, sus sentidos guardando ese momento para siempre. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y Harry supo que ella le correspondía. Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sus alientos se mezclaron, y sus labios se convirtieron en uno solo.

El beso duró lo que tarda un milenio en irse, lo que tarda la luz en eliminar la oscuridad. Se separaron sonriendo.

- Te amo- murmuró Hermione, haciendo que la felicidad que embargaba a Harry llegara a su punto límite.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero un estrepitoso ruido los volvió a la realidad: alrededor de ellos se desarrollaba una batalla, y sólo su mundo se había detenido. Afuera, aurors, amigos, miembros de la Orden y mortífagos seguían combatiendo.

Harry miró a Hermione, preocupado.

- No puedes volver. No dejaré que te ocurra nada, y estás muy débil- dijo rápidamente.

Hermione le miró, sus ojos expresando que quería luchar. Pero al notar la expresión de Harry, mezcla de amor y decisión, asintió.

- Por favor, cuídate.- le dijo. Tomó su varita, olvidada hacía minutos, y le dio a el joven un rápido beso de despedida.

- Lo haré, y más ahora que te tengo.- contestó Harry.

- Siempre me has tenido- le respondió Hermione cariñosamente.

Harry la besó fugazmente, y se separó de ella. Hermione se concentró, y desapareció con un _plop._

Harry se incorporó, y desvaneció el escudo que los protegió. Entró rápidamente a la batalla, que ya llegaba a su fin. Parecía raro, pero lo acontecido dentro del escudo sólo había durado unos minutos.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Ron, que sonreía asintiendo. Habían vencido. Pero Harry sentía que ya tenía ganadas todas las batallas que vendrían a buscarlo.

---------------------------------------------

Por favor, **dejen reviews**, es mi primer fic!. Acepto críticas de todo tipo, excepto las agresivas. Gracias por leer.

Towanda


End file.
